


Ivan Kupala Day or the Search for the Fern Flower

by Ratsister



Series: Tsvetok [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsister/pseuds/Ratsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on the most magical night of midsummer when America begrudgingly agrees to celebrate the holiday of Ivan Kupala with Russia? Feasting, Dancing, Bonfires, Magic, Exploration in the Russian Forest. Human & Country names used. Rus/Ame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivan Kupala Day or the Search for the Fern Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan Kupala Day is an excellent midsummer holiday, which includes feasting, dancing, bonfires. divination by the unmarried maidens who float handmade wreathes of wildflowers in the River, and nighttime journeys into the forest at its most magical time, in search of the elusive, mythological fern flower. With the advent of Christianity came the addition of a baptism theme as Kupala became Ivan Kupala (Ivan being the Russian equivalent to John) But even in pagan times, water was a major part of the festivities, and even the most superstitious peasant swam on this day, unafraid of the Rusalka or any other water spirits.)
> 
> Rated Explicit for later...shinanigans. :D
> 
> I don not own Hetalia, etc.
> 
> Both Country and Human names used.
> 
> Look up Ivan Kupala day, its pretty rad!

Alfred Jones rushed through the house, he was running late to the meeting again. God, he could just see England's disapproving face, and chances were Germany would threaten to make him do pushups...again.

_Like he could make me!_ America thought proudly as he rushed to open the door.

'Creeeaack' ... Splash!

Suddenly, inexplicably, he was all wet.

"What the fuck?" the soaking blonde swore loudly, removing Texas to dry them on the only undrenched corner of his shirt.

America returned his glasses to his face and looked around. No one.

He stepped further through the doorway. Nothing.

He turned to look back at his doorway. He looked up. He nearly had a heart attack.

"RUSSIA- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU TRYIN' TO START A WAR?"

The large nation was perched comically on top of America's door frame holding a now empty bucket.

Russia looked confused and hopped down to the porch. "No, America, I am celebrating our friendship, Our bosses are working toward friendship, da?"

"Are you kidding me? Is this how friends treat eachother in Russia? Dropping buckets of water on them when they're late for a meeting?" Alfred's eyes narrowed in suspicion realizing the Russian was late too.

"Hey... why aren't you there already?" He crossed soaked arms and glared at the unnervingly smiling nation.

Ivan laughed, his violet eyes twinkling. "Amerika, this is Ivan Kupala! I am excused from the meeting today, as are my sisters, Lithuania, Latvia, and Poland! He smiled widely. "You can stop worrying about being late. I already told them all you were celebrating with me this year!"

"WHAT?" America yelled, stepping away from the lunatic holding the bucket.

The Russian simply went on undeterred. "And don't be offended, Amerika, the water is just a prank, a part of Tvorilla night!" He looked seriously at the American. "I waited all night for you to leave your home."

"Tvo- what?" He asked bewildered, before catching on to the rest of what Ivan had said.

"You...waited...oh my god!" Alfred shook a dripping finger at the other nation. "You were on my door all night? Thats trespassing! Invasion!"

Alfred sighed as Ivan stood there smiling. "But look at my clothes...I'm all wet, how do you expect me to go to some weird Russian party all soaked to the bone?"

"Ah! So you will go!" Russia grinned widely. "Do not worry about clothes! I brought some for you – you should wear traditional clothing today."

"Hey now, I didn't say I'd go!" America was quick to rectify the misunderstanding, he didn't want any of those with the unpredictable nation. "...and wait, what do you mean traditional clothing?"

Still grinning, Ivan produced a white tunic, embroidered in red and green designs, a pair of red, wide legged pants, and the whole outfit was completed when he produced a pair of knee high black boots, a sash, and one of those fluffy hats.

"Oh HELL no." America crossed his arms again, "Anyway, I don't see you wearing that!"

Ivan shrugged and opened his coat. Alfred's blue eyes went wide. The Russian was wearing a nearly identical outfit to the one he proposed to America. The only difference being that the pants were black, the sash red, and the embroidery black, red, and blue.

"Oh..." America looked dazed. "Oh, yeah...I guess I remember you wearing that...its been a while."

Before the loud mouthed country could argue again, Russia stepped forward. "You will like Ivan Kupala day, Amerika. We feast, there are many, many sweets and I know how you like sweets, we jump over bonfires to get rid of bad luck, it is a great party all night out in the country, where the sunflowers grow!"

Ivan paused. "We explore the forest. I know how you like to explore, Amerika."

Hmm...it did actually sound pretty fun, more fun than a meeting for sure. And its not like it would just be him and Russia. It sounded like they would be partying it up with Poland, Lithuania, and Ukraine, and their people. Sure, Belarus was kind of a wrench in any good idea, so Alfred wasn't looking forward to seeing her, but at least he got along with the other three.

"Sweets?" He looked suspiciously at the Russian. "And Toris, Felicks, and Katyusha will be there too?"

"Da!" Ivan glowed, his face, a picture of joy. "And, Amerika, there will be so many sweets for you to choose from!"

America glared at Russia for a moment and then gave in. "Ok, I'll go. Give me the clothes so I can go change." He held out a hand and accepted the stack of garments.

"Oh no, no, I am not wearing that hat." Alfred pushed the ushanka into the Russian's chest.

Ivan sighed. "Very well, Amerika. It has become out of fashion lately anyway." He turned the furry hat in his hands. "Though I still love it."

Alfred walked back through the door to his living room. He stopped, and turned around. "Well? What are you standing around for?"

Russia looked at him quizzically. "You have not invited me in yet."

"Oh, this is what you wait for? You sure didn't ask me if you could hang out on my porch all night long!"

As the Russian just looked at him, his tiny smile wavering, Alfred waved him in.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon in, just stay in here." He pointed to the living room as he himself sloshed down a side hall to the bathroom to shed his soaking clothes.

20 minutes later, America finally emerged. He fidgeted with the sash around his waist and adjusted his hat...his 100% American, brown suede, worn, beloved cowboy hat.

Ivan chuckled behind his hand. "You look good in my clothes, Amerika."

"God! Stop being such a wierdo!" Alfred said, walking toward the door.

"Well, lets go then!" He motioned Ivan forward. "There better not be any other watery booby traps waiting. You go first."

The Russian shrugged and walked through the door ahead of the American.

_His clothes. Pssch._ Alfred knew he looked good in anything.

* * *

 

End of the 1st installment of Ivan Kupala day!

Oh please review, I HUNGER for your thoughts!


End file.
